


Catch me.

by da34amadeo



Series: Enterprise games [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to Tag your it .Spock and Christine play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me.

Disclaimer: NO! NO ! It's mine ! I want it all ! Just kidding it's just borrowed and i get nothing from it but fun.

 

"Spock!" she exclaims. "Come in." She had not seen him since the impromptu game of tag "What can I do for you?"

"Doctor McCoy has suggested you might be interested in another game." In fact the older man had teased him unmercifully for giving in to the impulse to play with her and the children.

" The children aren't on the ship anymore Mr. Spock." she says smiling at the memory of the children converging on the first officer.

"The game to which I am referring requires only two players and is not suitable for children. "he replies.

She stares at him in confusion . Surely he was not suggesting what she thought he was!

"I don't understand. "she says slowly .His normally calm expression is suddenly intense. Her heart begins to pound in her chest as he reaches out to pull her close.

He kisses her and she instinctively melts into his embrace . She can feel pent up energy radiating from him.Her hands come to rest on his firm chest. 

"Do you wish you play? " She nods, unable to look away from his dark eyes.The situation is surreal ,that he is finally touching ,kissing her like she'd imagined so many times.

"Will you permit a meld?" he asks his voice thick, hoarse with unnamed emotion.

She nods again and he gently places his fingers against the side of her face. He slides gently into her mind and suddenly she can feel herself against him somehow. Her breasts against his chest and her thighs pressed up against his, even her own rapidly beating heart. The sensation is sensual, erotic.Overwhelming.

He pulls his hand away and the sensation lessens but does not fade entirely. It pulses inside her.

"The rules of the game are quite simple." he murmurs in her ear sending chills down her spine. "catch me." She hears and then he is gone.

She moves through the ship as silently, swiftly as she can searching for him. Every so often just as she was becoming frustrated, she would catch as flash of blue disappearing around a corner or thru a doorway.

Anticipation is building inside her .She's beyond aroused. His words echoing in her head "Catch me." Over and over again like a beacon spurring her on.

She turns into the ships gardens and suddenly he is there in front of her. She freezes suddenly unsure. Then the Beacon fires again pulsing thru her and she moves toward him. He moves catlike slowly circling around he

"Computer lock the door." She whispers huskily. Finally she throws her arms around him. "I caught you. "

"Indeed." He answers "Now that you have me what do you intend to do with me?"

She laughs "Well if I remember this game correctly, now that I've caught you I get to.." He stops her covering her mouth with his.

The beacon flares again as he slips his hands underneath her jaw. All his want and desire floods thru her.

"Oh." She breathes as he lowers her down to the grass.

She laughs shyly as she looks up at him. "Now that I have you I'm not sure what to do with you."

He is lying in her arms and she gently brushes her finger over the tip of his ear.He's on fire.sensitive to her touch. He shivers involuntarily at her caress.

She sits up and carefully guides him onto his back, leans down and kisses him. Gently she begins to explore the contours of his face. The angled planes that are so dear to her. She is filled with the love she feels for him.

He reaches up and does the same. For the first time letting himself touch her as he has wanted to .She kisses the tender palm of his hand as it brushes over her mouth.

Slowly they undress one another, both exploring the other reverently. The passion builds quickly as their mouths come together again and again.

Swiftly they join together body and mind. The joining is joyfully passionate .They become one being exploding together in ecstasy. Then collapsing into each other's arms sated, temporarily at least.

 

Christine hurries into sickbay, impatiently shoving a pin into her hair attempting to control a loose strand. She was late for a staff meeting and she bumps into McCoy in her haste.

"Your late!" he scolds. Then he gives her a odd look. "Is that grass in your hair?"

She blushes as he pulls the errant blade out of a blond curl.

Then he grins "Been playing games with our Mr. Spock again have we?"

Her deepening blush is the only answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I could not have anyone actually say catch me fuck me .I get embarrassed by the silliest things,


End file.
